Free Ride
by pearls1990
Summary: Apollo Justice gets lost in a crowd of rabid Gavinners fans. Klavier Gavin and Daryan Crescend pull him into their limo and save the day.  What happens in the Limo, stays in the Limo!


This was inspired by either really good gay porn or a friends personal experiences in a limo. I'll let you decide. 

**Capcom **owns all recognizable characters; I only own the Limo, barely.

Oh, this is also inspired by the phrase "Gas, Grass or Ass, no-one rides for free!"

Enjoy, this is not beta-read, so any comments, critisms, or corrections are valued. Reviews, especially the melty fan girl ones, are love! **:D  


* * *

**

"C'mon Forehead!" Klavier had a tight grip on Apollo's wrist and was pulling the young man into the limo the rock star and his band mate were riding.

Daryan had been the first one to spot the young attorney in the crowd of fans outside of Hollywood Bowl, where they had just finished playing their kick-off show for their 'Cardiac Arrest' tour. The dark-haired bass player had popped through the sun roof of the limo and called Apollo's name. The young man looked around and Daryan called again. Apollo did a 360 and saw the fans were making a bee-line for the limo. Daryan gestured at Apollo and the young attorney came running through the crowd, fighting his way through the throng of rabid fan-girls.

"Get in here before the fans trample you!" Klavier cried as Apollo landed with a soft thump on the lush black leather seat. He tried to control his breathing as Klavier and Daryan yelled at the driver to get moving.

"Sheesh sleeves," Daryan commented as he grabbed a towel from the small bar that he was sitting across from and started to wipe the sweat and make-up from his face and neck. "One would think you just ran a marathon from as hard as you're breathing!"

Apollo blinked at him when suddenly a warm hand pressed on his right thigh. He turned his head and was startled by how close Klavier's face was to his own. He could feel the warm breath on his cheek and see the gold flecks that adorned the singers beautiful ocean-blue eyes. Not that Apollo noticed or anything...

"Or a steamy session of sex!" The singer gave the young attorney a Cheshire cat grin and the hoarseness of his voice added to the shivers running down Apollos spine. His cheeks turned as red as his court uniform as he cleared his throat. Both rock stars chuckled at him, but Klavier sat back and gave Apollo a sweep with his observant eyes.

"You look good outside of the courtroom, you know that, Forehead?" Klavier purred as he tucked a leg underneath himself.

"Th-thank you," Apollo looked down at himself as he tugged insecurely at his sleeve. He wanted to say that he had just thrown something together, but that would be lying. He had bought the outfit, which consisted of dark blue jeans, a white button down dress shirt and a dark blue blazer, with Ema's help. He wanted to look good for the concert, even though he hated most of the Gavinners songs; it had felt good to go out and just let loose with Ema and Trucy and Phoenix.

"Pffft!" Daryan interjected. "You'd flirt with anything with two legs wouldn't you, Gavin?"

"Worked on you didn't it?" Klavier winked at Daryan who rolled his eyes. Apollo watched them as they bantered back and forth. He had always wondered about the two men and their relationship. He had observed the astounding way they worked together on their cases and in the courtroom. And after the heart-pounding concert the band put on, the chemistry between the two was unmistakeable.

Apollo also stole the chance to look around at the inside of the Gavinners Limo. He had seen the long, sleek black vehicle many times; it was unmistakeable to the hardcore fan that it was the Gavinners Limo because of the stylized 'G' that was a subtle part of the tinting of the back window. Other than the purple sheen that the paint gave off in the California sun, those were the only things that separated that limo from the other famous vehicles that ran around Los Angeles. The divider between driver and passengers was down and purple lighting gave the inside a surreal feel. There was one regular light that was at the back corner. The seats were real leather, black, with the stylized 'G' imprinted at the head of each one. Apollo and Klavier were sitting facing the front of the limo, where-as Daryan was facing the right side of the limo.

"Speaking of flirting," Klavier broke into Apollo's reverie. "Weren't you with the Fraulein Detective and her friends at the concert?"

"Oh shoot," Apollo cried as he dug his phone out of his pocket. Daryan threw him a confused look as he dialed Ema's number.

" ' Oh shoot'?" Daryan asked Klavier quietly as Apollo talked with Ema. "Who says that any more?"

"I think it's endearing." Klavier stated with a nod of his head.

"Anything to get in the boy's pants." Daryan rolled his eyes as Klavier slid over onto Daryan's lap and straddled him. He reached between them and grabbed the others crotch and Daryan grunted. The blond leaned in so close that his hair tickled Daryan's cheek.

"Mmggnnn...since I already know what's in your pants," Klavier's hot breath was punctuated by a small squeeze and Daryan groaned, loudly. "And I like it, maybe his would be just as good!" Klavier kissed Daryan deeply and passionately. Daryan should have known this was coming as a warm sensation flowed from his pelvis through out his body. Gavinners concerts always left the lead singer so turned on for some reason. Daryan didn't mind. However, after the third time Klavier attacked him after a concert, he finally laid down some ground rules, number one being that Daryan always topped.

As Daryan's hands started to wander, he heard a small clearing of a throat and a slight shifting in the seat adjacent to them. They had temporarily forgotten about Apollo, and Daryan grinned as he broke off the kiss. The rock stars turned and observed Apollo who was looking everywhere in the limo, except at them.

"I-I should...I'll tell the d-driver to pull over and l-let me out," Apollo tugged at his sleeve and shifted again. As nervous as he was, he was slightly turned on. He had always been attracted to people of both sexes, but he had dated all women in high school. Okay, just one or two girls, but he had countless crushes on the boys in high school as well. In college, he had experimented with one of his friends; a drunken dare between two good friends. There was no sex, but it had been Apollo's first attempt at oral sex on a guy, and he thoroughly enjoyed himself. Now, with the two men making out in front of him, he was slightly uneasy; he felt he was intruding on a private moment between the two. The way they kissed was hot and more passionate than just to be kissing for sex. In the same moment, he was turned on at the way that Klavier was looking at him through half-lidded, lusty eyes, his mouth slightly red from the kisses he had just received. Daryan's look was different. It was feral, like he wanted to devour Apollo the way he was devouring Klavier. Apollo imagined that Daryan was the one that wore the pants in that relationship and called all the shots. He also imagined Daryan tugging at his hair as he fucked him from behind...

"Apollo!"

The young attorney's thoughts were interrupted by the two men calling his name.

"I'll stop if it makes you uncomfortable." Klavier started to climb his way off of Daryan, but the latter stopped him by grabbing his hips. Apollo raised his eyebrows and Klavier made a noise of protest. He had his hand on the dark-haired man's chest to brace himself and when he turned to question Daryan, the look in the gray eyes resembled a cold fire. It gave the prosecutor pause, as he had never seen such a wild look in his lovers eyes.

"The boy could just join us," Daryan said in a low, gravelly voice as he turned his head to face Apollo who swallowed hard. He opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a squeak. Daryan had reached over and placed a hand on the others knee and squeezed. The weight of it sent Apollo's head spinning and he licked his lips. Daryan started to smile a small, dark smile.

"A-Are you sure Daryan?" Klavier was excited at the prospect of a threesome. His libido was ready, but he was apprehensive with Daryan. He had a tendency to be possessive. Klavier had brought up the notion of a threesome before, but Daryan shot him down, telling him he wasn't ready to watch anyone else fuck Klavier senseless. However, watching Klavier doing the fucking would be another thing entirely.

"Why not?" Daryan turned his attention back to the blond, as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind his ear. "I know how much you want the attorney."

Apollo's eyebrows went up in surprise. 'Klavier wants...me?'

"Besides, it'd be hot to see you fucking sleeves senseless." Daryan went on as he traced Klavier's jawline and his finger rested on the singer's full lips. He rubbed them softly and he parted his mouth and took in Daryan's finger, sucking on it; mimicking the actions he would do on Daryan's cock. "You're curious too, aren't you Mr. Justice?"

Apollo was jarred by Daryan using his name formally. Driven speechless by what he just saw, all he could do was stare with his mouth agape. He willed his mouth and chords of steel to protest, but the fire growing in his stomach was speaking louder. He swallowed hard and rubbed his sweaty palms on his jeans.

"Go show the attorney some of that Gavin magic that you use on me!" Daryan sat up and as he did Klavier's hips pressed against his, making his pants tighter. He claimed the prosecutors lips in a deep wet kiss, then pushed him off, giving his ass a squeeze as he knelt in front of Apollo who was now shaking visibly and chewing on his lip.

"I-I don't th-think that-"

"Oh shut up Justice," Daryan cut him off as he leaned over Klavier and wrapped his arms around his midsection. "I know you want Klavier just as much as he wants you."

The attorney opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. How did Daryan know? He suddenly heard the metallic sound of a belt buckle loosening and the distinct noise of pants being unzipped. He looked down and found that Klavier had made fine work of his pants at the same time that Daryan had loosened Klavier's. He gasped as he looked up at Daryan who had a cocky grin on his face and winked. Daryan pushed Klavier's leather pants halfway down revealing that he had no underwear on and started kissing on the tanned skin that had been exposed.

"Wh-What about the people o-outside?" Apollo stuttered. "C-Can't they s-see us?"

"There's enough tint on the windows that nobody can see in." Klavier stated matter-of-factually as he pushed Apollo's shirt up and was kissing and licking the smooth skin on his belly. Apollo gasped and closed his eyes. He knew it was useless to fight the natural instinct of his body's reactions to all of the sensuality he was receiving. The prosecutor was impressed at the young attorney's toned stomach and fine auburn hairs leading from his belly button to where he had pushed the waist band of his boxers. He ran his hands over the attorney's torso, pausing to pinch his nipples as he moaned. Klavier's face was now dangerously close to Apollo's cock and he suddenly laid his hot mouth on it. Apollo cried out and bucked his hips. He barely heard Daryan chuckle at him, but Klavier turned and threw him a death glare. Daryan just shook his head and smirked. He pulled Klavier's pants all the way down and gave his ass a solid smack. Klavier hissed at the sudden sting and quickly found himself buried in Apollo's crotch as Daryan had pushed him into it. Apollo grunted again.

"Do you want him to suck it?" Daryan's commanding voice rumbled through the small space.

Apollo only stuttered in response. The pressure of Klavier's face on his cock and Daryan shouting questions had his mind in a whirl.

"Answer me!"

"Daryan stop it-" Klavier's words came out almost incomprehensible, but Daryan knew what he said and cut across him.

"No, you are the one that wants to be fucked so bad, and I know Sleeves wants your hot, wet mouth all over his cock... fuck who wouldn't!" Daryan took a deep breath to control himself. Klavier gave the best head, and Daryan wasn't afraid to tell him so. "Quit pussy footin' around and suck his cock already!"

Apollo looked up in surprise for the hundredth time at Daryan, who had let go of Klavier's head and started to undo his own pants.

"I think you want to see his cock just as much as I do," Klavier turned his head to speak to his partner and at the same time was pulling Apollo's boxers over his cock. Apollo, in the meantime, had a grip on the edge of the seat and was struggling with his other hand trying to find something to grab a hold of, besides Klavier's hair. His cock was fully erect and he hissed as it popped out of the boxers and was exposed to the cool air. Apollo was proud of his man-hood, he just never had a chance to show it off.

Daryan had to admit he was impressed. He didn't think the kid was packing so much. He grinned as he dropped his pants and exposed his cock, letting it rest just above Klavier's ass.

"Apollo!" Klavier's voice carried a hint of surprise as the attorney was jolted away from staring at Daryan's large member. He had only heard Klavier say his first name once before, in a moment of weakness between the two of them in the broom closet that lasted about twenty seconds, but it was the best twenty second kiss that Apollo ever had. "I must say that I am impressed!" He wrapped his hand around it slowly as the other cried out.

"See if you can get prude boy to swear!" Daryan chuckled. The string of obscenities that had come out of Daryan's mouth after the first time Klavier wrapped his sweet, wet mouth around his cock, would have made a sailor jealous.

Klavier chuckled as he was thinking of the same thing.

"Are you ready?" He asked as he looked up at Apollo who had been reduced to whimpering. He vigorously shook his head in the positive. He was so turned on, it was starting to hurt. He hoped he wouldn't cum in the prosecutors mouth right away. But as he felt the others tongue slide up the length of his cock, he had to grasp the base to keep himself from cumming.

"Stop, please." He hated how squeaky and helpless his voice sounded, but as he looked down at Klavier's beautiful face, he remembered how he had gotten into this situation in the first place; his stupid school boy like crush that he had on Klavier.

"Justice," Klavier's voice cut into his little reverie. "Are you okay? When was the last time you had sex?"

"Ha!" Daryan scoffed and emphasized it by smacking Klavier's ass. Klavier gritted his teeth and started to protest, but Daryan interrupted him. "You are probably de-flowering the boy right now!"

"Daryan, please!" The prosecutor turned his fiery gaze on the man kneeling behind him. He knew it was a mistake to talk back to Daryan, but he didn't want to loose this chance with Apollo. "Let's gi- mmphh..."

"Don't ever talk back to me again." Daryan had his hand over Klavier's mouth before anyone could do anything. Klavier hadn't realized that Daryan had taken the roles of Top and Bottom so seriously when he agreed to be Bottom. However, the rules stayed in the bedroom, Klavier was the lead singer after all.

"Guys! Please!" Apollo's voice rang so true that he surprised himself. Daryan rested his hand on Klavier's back after the latter had swiveled his head so fast to look at Apollo. Daryan was as surprised as Apollo was at his own outburst. "I...it has been a wh-while...so forgive me if...something happens...too early."

"Ha ha!" Daryan spanked Klavier for each time that he chuckled. "Poor Polly-Wog hasn't gotten laid in years!"

"Dammit Daryan-"

"No, no, it's okay," Apollo would take Daryan's teasing if it meant not seeing Klavier hurt, even though it was kind of hot seeing Klavier helpless for the moment. "I-...it was my decision not to focus on my personal life..."

"Blah, blah, blah..." The detective leaned forward as he grabbed a chunk of blond hair and pulled the others head back and licked him from his jaw to his temple. "Can we fuck now?" His intense gray eyes landed on Apollo who just looked at him, mouth agape. He grinned at the attorney then captured Klavier's lips in a wet messy kiss. Apollo couldn't help himself as he started slowly stroking himself.

"Why do you have to be so messy, ja?"

"I thought you liked messy?" Daryan whispered into the others ear. His eyes flicked over to Apollo. "I think Apollo likes messy. Why don't you help the poor boy."

Klavier groaned as Daryan let go of his hair and leaned back. He let his own cock rest between Klavier's tight ass and started a slow rhythm that stocked the fire in his lower abdomen. He slid his hand under Klavier's damp shirt and ran it up and down his back, then down around his side to his taut abdomen. The skin was smooth and Daryan slid his hand down to the other's cock. He could feel the fine hairs there, and touched every part of that region, except the member. The blond started to lick Apollos balls and the young attorney let out a long moan. He moved his hips when Klavier suddenly stopped and Apollo looked down. He saw that Daryan had a hold of Klavier's hair again. The prosecutor's eyes were clenched shut.

"I'm not moving my hand on your cock until I see your mouth around his," Daryan's eyes were full of fiery desire as Apollo gasped at what he heard. What he couldn't see was Daryan's tight grip on Klavier's cock. "Feed him your cock, boy." Daryan's voice came out as a low hiss and Apollo pointed his member at Klavier. The blond opened his mouth and Apollo scooted forward a little. The head rested on Klavier's lower lip and Daryan pushed Klavier's head onto it. Apollo let out a cry as Daryan held Klavier's head onto the others cock. Klavier started making choking noises.

"O-Oh God, stop...please...stop..." Apollo pleaded. "I'mgoingtocumpleasestop! Daryan!"

Daryan chuckled as he let go of the blonds head and Klavier coughed. Daryan spit into his hand as Klavier cursed at Daryan. The detective leaned forward and pushed two fingers into his mouth.

"Shut-up! I know you liked it." He paused and watched as Klavier sucked on his fingers. "Good...now, let's get this show on the road."

Daryan leaned back again with a sly grin on his face as Apollo started to stroke himself again. Daryan placed the two fingers at Klavier's entrance and pushed in. Klavier cried out as Daryan reached around and started to stroke his cock slowly. A slight sheen of sweat formed on Klavier's forehead as he clenched his teeth and moaned loudly.

"Suck it," Daryan hissed into the blondes ear. He turned his head slightly and saw Apollo's eyes squeezed shut and he was shaking. Klavier languidly licked at the young attorneys sack as he squeaked, and started stroking himself uncontrollably. Klavier took over quickly when he saw Apollo start to cum, and caught it and the cock in his mouth. Apollo groaned long and loud.

"Impressive," Daryan commented when Klavier came up off his cock. The dark-haired man turned the others head and kissed him, hard; the saltiness of Apollo's cum lingered in Klavier's mouth. Daryan continued his exotic rhythm on Klavier's ass with his fingers as he kissed the blond deeper. They moaned as Apollo came down from his orgasm. He watched them make-out as he tried to adjust his position on the seat and his bare skin made a slightly obscene noise against the leather. Both Klavier and Daryan looked up at him.

"I-I...It was the seat, my legs against the seat, honest!" His cheeks became warm as a blush crept over them.

Both detective and prosecutor chuckled and Daryan slowly took his fingers out of Klavier's ass and he sighed at the loss of contact.

"Let's give the boy a show he'll never forget!" Daryan said aloud then whispered his plan into Klavier's ear.

"Is there room for that?" Klavier questioned as Daryan gave him a knowing grin. "I don't even want to know how you know that." The blond continued as Daryan shimmied his way onto the seat next to Apollo whose expression was somewhere between scared and curiosity. The detective flashed him a huge smile as he pulled off his pants and Klavier followed suit. Apollo started to squirm.

"Look," Klavier gestured to the attorney. "We're scaring the poor boy. Lets just for-"

"Get your ass up here." Daryan said through clenched teeth.

Klavier did as he was told and climbed into Daryan's lap. Daryan grabbed the other by the back of his neck and pulled him into a desperate kiss as he grabbed both of their cocks in his hand and started rubbing. Klavier started moaning and moving his hips to Daryan's rhythm. The detective started kissing the others jaw then his neck as he took his hand from behind his neck and suddenly grasped Apollo's wrist. The latter gasped and started to pull back, but Daryan was stronger.

"Don't worry," Daryan's voice rumbled through the space as he winked at Apollo. "I like to play rough, but Klavier is usually the only one that gets hurt."

Both the blond and Daryan were smiling as Apollo hesitated for one more second, then let Daryan have his hand, which Daryan gently brought to Klavier's lush lips. Apollo swallowed hard as Klavier started to suck on two of his fingers. They stayed like that for a moment as Daryan nuzzled Klavier's neck and kept his rhythm on their cocks. Then, Daryan slowly leaned in towards Apollo, who flinched, but relaxed as soon as Daryan's words were whispered into his ear. He pulled back and gave Daryan a curious look.

"Trust me," the detective winked at him and gave him a cocky smile. "It'll be hot."

"But..I-I've never..."

"Just go slow and easy, one finger at a time if you want."

Both Klavier and Apollo shot him surprised looks. Klavier opened his mouth to protest, but the dark-haired man clamped his hand over it. "I don't want to hear anything but moans of ecstasy from that hot mouth of yours." The seriousness was unmistakeable in Daryan's gray eyes and Klavier relaxed as Daryan's hot breath was on his ear. "Besides, you are going to enjoy the hell outta this."

Apollo scooted off his seat and positioned himself behind Klavier. He carefully held the blond hair off of Klavier's neck, surprised at how soft and thick it was. Slowly and deliberately, he placed his lips on the exposed neck and Klavier gasped behind Daryan's hand. Apollo nuzzled and kissed and nipped at Klavier as Daryan took his hand off the others mouth and continued the rhythm he started. Klavier reached around and rested his hand on the boys head as his hips joined in the rhythm of Daryan's hand. Apollo's left hand snaked itself up Klavier's shirt and felt the blond shiver at the contact. He took his hand out of the others shirt and reached around and gently found Klavier's lips and Klavier parted them so Apollo could slip his fingers inside. Daryan, in the meantime, was so hard and so turned on that he had to let go of his own cock and continued on the prosecutor's as he moaned loudly around the attorney's fingers. Apollo slowly took his fingers out of the others mouth and brought his hand tentatively down to Klavier's ass.

"Do it Apollo," Daryan mumbled, sensing his hesitation. Apollo opened his eyes at the sound of the voice and found Daryan in close proximity. He watched in fascination as he captured Klavier's moist lips in a heated kiss. Apollo took a deep breath and pushed his fingers into Klavier, who pulled away from the kiss.

"Mein Gott," He gasped and Apollo took his fingers out. "Nein...ggnnnmmm...Nein, that was güt..." And that was all he could say before Daryan had him in a deep kiss again. Apollo wrapped his other arm around Klavier's torso and pushed his fingers inside again. Soon, they were all involved in a rhythm that was so exotic, Apollo felt himself getting hard again. He was lost in Klavier's touch on his head and his hard body rubbing against him, and he wasn't paying attention to Daryan who was subtly preparing his own cock to fuck Klavier.

"Apollo," the whisper was so subtle that Apollo would have ignored it if he hadn't have opened his eyes. He found himself staring into Daryan's intense grey eyes. He suddenly understood as he slowly took his fingers out of Klavier and unwound his arm from his torso. Klavier started to protest.

"Shut up and lean forward." Daryan commanded and Klavier did as such. Apollo was positioned just so that he could see Daryan's long, thick cock entering Klavier and bit his lip. He heard Klavier whimper a bit as he paused halfway down. He also heard Daryan whispering something to Klavier whose eyes were squeezed shut and jaw was clenched. He suddenly shook his head and pushed himself all the way down onto the others cock. His cry was a mixture of pain and pleasure as Daryan cursed and closed his eyes for a moment. Apollo started rubbing himself as Klavier started a lethargic rhythm. Daryan threw his head back and hissed at the tightness around his cock. He then looked up at Klavier whose hair was in his face and his blue eyes were hidden behind closed lids. His mouth was slack as Daryan gently brushed the hair from his face. Bright ocean-blue eyes met stormy gray ones as their breathing became erratic and Klavier sped up the rhythm and grabbed his cock. But Daryan stopped him and looked directly at Apollo who looked at them, dumbfounded. Daryan gestured to him, then reached out and grabbed Apollo's arm and gently tugged. He placed Apollo's hand on Klavier's cock and the young attorney understood as he found the best position to touch Klavier. The blond moaned loudly as Apollo started his ministrations and Klavier started to fuck Daryan. Both the dark-haired and prosecutor reached out for Apollo's cock as he gasped. Daryan decided to let the other men do all the work as he rested one arm on Klavier's hip and the other behind his head. He could feel Klavier getting close as he became faster and more erratic.

"Daryan...I...oh fuck yes Apollo don't stop...please...I..." Klavier cried out.

"Cum for us Klavier," Daryan said in a hoarse whisper as he glanced over at Apollo who had started rubbing himself when Klavier used both hands to brace himself on the back of the seat. He reached over and took over for Apollo who gasped at the contact. He leaned forward and let Daryan work his magic. He groaned as he watched Klavier throw his head back and cry out in ecstasy. His whole body shook as he came and his muscles clenched down on Daryan's cock. Daryan himself was close as he watched Apollo brace himself and felt his cock twitch in his hand. The young attorney moaned very loudly and crumpled onto the seat, breathing heavily. Daryan smiled as he looked up at Klavier who had watched and brought his hand up to the others mouth and the blond started to lick it clean. The inferno that had started in Daryan's midsection started to spread throughout his body as he pressed down on Klavier's hips. Wanting to feel all of the blond on him and around him, he threw his arms around him pressing their bodies together, thrusting himself into Klavier almost violently. Klavier gave a little moan of protest as Daryan's cock hit him in just the right spot again. He could feel Daryan shaking violently as he suddenly let out a loud roar and called Klavier's name.

The only thing that Daryan heard in the next few moments were their breathing and the blood rushing in his head. He held onto Klavier as if he was going to lose him and the blond nuzzled Daryan's neck.

"I love you Klavier." Daryan whispered into Klavier's ear.

"Mmm...Ich Liebe dich, Daryan." Klavier whispered back.

Apollo cocked an eyebrow as his theory about the two men had been correct. Oh, if the presses knew, Apollo shook his head as he thought to himself. But he was a bigger person than that. They were two of his really good friends, and those were hard to come by. He smiled as the limo driver announced they were reaching their destination in ten minutes.

"Apollo," Daryan's voice rang true as they scrambled to get dressed. "You are not to say anything about this to any one, understood?"

"Daryan, I don't think we have to worry about that," Klavier commented as he pulled on his pants. "It's Apollo for Gott's sake!"

Daryan held his intense gaze on Apollo. "Of course I won't say anything."

"Good boy, sleeves," Daryan patted his head and Apollo protested and immediately adjusted his hair. Both men chuckled at him. "If we have the chance later, maybe I'll let Klavier fuck the shit outta you."

Apollo paused and swallowed hard as his cheeks turned a pale pink. Daryan pointed and laughed at him and Klavier kissed him on the cheek as he exited the limo.


End file.
